The Kingdom of Liliput
by turtlenim
Summary: Terbangun di sebuah tempat antah berantah, Luhan bertemu dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang tingginya bahkan tidak lebih dari 5 kaki, bayi-bayi bangsa Liliput yang lembut dan seorang pangeran tampan yang menyebalkan. [hunhan ; multichaptered]


**T**he **K**ingdom **o**f **L**iliput © kumolonimbus  
disc. casts belongs to the rightful owner and no profits are taken

* * *

.

Kisah ini aku tulis hanya untuk sebuah penggambaran tentang sebuah tempat di luar sana yang mungkin tidak kalian ketahui keberadaannya., dan sebagai sebuah penghormatan atas jamuan hangat bangsa Liliput di dasar Samudera Atlantik, ujung dari sebuah pusaran angin yang menyakitkan. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian untuk mendengarkan sedikit dari pengalamanku berada di sebuah kerajaan makmur bernama Kerajaan Liliput.

Aku, bersungguh-sungguh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, menyukai tempat yang kusebut sebagai tempat antah berantah itu. Bukan mengejek, hanya saja meskipun bangsa Liliput menyebalkan dan cebol, aku merasa Liliput merupakan tempat paling indah yang pernah aku kunjungi.

Selama ini, Segitiga Bermuda dianggap sebagai lorong waktu yang menyeramkan, sebuah lautan tanpa ujung, menelan semua benda yang melewatinya serta membuat sinyal ponsel menghilang. Well, untuk yang terakhir itu aku harus mengakui kebenarannya.

Aku mungkin merupakan salah satu orang yang beruntung karena dapat melihat tempat seindah kerajaan Liliput. Meski terkesan penuh dengan khayalan dan terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal.

Seperti yang dituliskan salah satu awak kapal yang mengangkut barang Raifuku Maru dari Jepang, pusaran angin itu memang sangatlah besar, menarik air dari dasar laut, seperti pisau raksasa, menjulang ke langit. Kau takkan mungkin bisa lolos.

Tapi sebenarnya, di balik semua cerita penuh mistis dan tahayul-tahayul yang beredar luas di luar sana, ada sebuah keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik benteng alam semesta. Tidak ada yang akan percaya bila aku bilang bahwa tempat itu ada, kan? Sebuah tempat indah dengan penduduk yang ramah dan bayi-bayi berbulu yang hanya sebesar sebutir biji gandum.

Aku turut berduka atas berita menghilangnya mereka yang kebetulan tengah berlayar menuju suatu tempat melewati Segitiga Bermuda. Beberapa orang mungkin tertelan ke dalam pusaran angin itu lalu terseret arus kearah Daratan Menyeramkan, sebuah pulau di balik kabut, terletak di selatan pulau Liliput. Seperti apa yang Lay katakan padaku, berisi makhluk-makhluk yang tingginya sepuluh kali lebih besar daripada manusia.

Nasib manusia kadang kala memang tidak semulus yang diperkirakan. Aku sendiri belum pernah ke Daratan Menyeramkan, dan tidak berniat pergi kesana omong-omong. Tapi melihat bagaimana cara mereka menceritakan padaku tentang Daratan Menyeramkan itu, ekspresi mereka dan suara mereka yang bergetar, aku yakin mereka benar-benar _besar_.

Omong-omong tentang bangsa Liliput, aku jadi teringat pada Haru, seorang bayi bangsa Liliput yang baru berusia genap dua hari pada saat kedatanganku. Dan omong-omong tentang bayi bangsa Liliput, aku jadi teringat akan sebuah pengalaman selagi aku disana.

Bayi-bayi bangsa Liliput itu menggelitik hidungku ketika aku pingsan dan membuatku terbangun karena bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di seluruh tubuh mereka membuatku bersin. Meskipun hanya sebesar sebutir biji gandum, dan meskipun mereka membuatku bersin, mereka benar-benar sangat manis dan lucu. Aku benar-benar harus mengontrol diriku sendiri agar tidak meremukkan mereka.

Perawakan dan rupa mereka hampir sama semua. Dan sampai saat ini hanya Haru yang berhasil aku ingat. Ingatanku memang buruk, tapi kupikir kali ini otakku cukup bisa diajak kerja sama. Paling tidak aku mengingat Haru, diantara puluhan bayi bangsa Liliput dengan wajah serupa, kan?

Dan juga sambutan hangat bangsa Liliput padaku. Aku memaklumi sikap waspada raja akan keselamatan rakyatnya, dan sangat memaklumi mereka yang telah memenjarakanku dan sangat berterimakasih pada mereka yang telah berbaik hati memberiku sejumput jerami serta air got untuk diminum. _Dan_, aku setuju dengan pernyataan raja tentang Kim Young Min yang memimpin sebuah pulau di sebelah utara kerajaan Liliput yang benar-benar menyebalkan dan licik.

Pengalaman hampir menikah sampai sekarang masih membuatku tertawa sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa kantung tawaku akan mengering. Dan dalam perjalanan tidak terduga itu pula aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Satu-satunya makhluk dengan tinggi normal yang ada di kerajaan Liliput, dan satu-satunya orang yang dengan berani mengataiku _si wajah perempuan_ sementara semua bangsa Liliput memuja wajahku yang rupawan. Dia menyebalkan, tapi tidak lebih buruk ketimbang kakaknya yang cebol itu, dan juga tampan. Oh, jangan buat aku tertawa dengan membahas hal itu lagi.

Haruskah aku mengatakan hal memalukan ini?

Oh Sehun, pangeran terhormat dari kerajaan Liliput dengan wajah datar yang menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan, aku benci harus mengakui ini tapi aku menyukaimu.

Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh konyol. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu Han!

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

terinspirasi dari film **Gulliver's Travels**


End file.
